I Hate Libraries!
by writlings
Summary: …or she thought she did, but not anymore. Yes, Dawn just got another reason to love the shrine of books. Ikarishipping!


**Anyone missed meeee? *shot***

* * *

><p><strong>Written in five minutes flat. Was planning to enter RosieShiba's contest with either this or another one (I feel that was much better; I just need to completely remember it though ^^; I just remembered this one :P), but never had the time to write it down, and so as usual, I forgot. Its kinda scary that I've had soooo many new ideas forming in me head, but no time to even write them down as they pop up in the most stupid places. Majorly during theory classes when I'm struggling to keep awake. Meh.<strong>

**I was so sad I couldn't enter the contest… I really REALLY wanted to, seeing that I haven't ever! :3 But life's a pain in the butt atm. I'm not dead, just a bit choked up with work. Sorry to all the authors whose stories I stopped reading and reviewing. Yeah, I died for, what… 3 months? I suck. but I'll start slowly once again *looks determined***

**So yeah, I never got any vacation, so I never came back to YT and FF during Christmas, as I was planning to. Soooo much has happened in my life in these 3-4 months, I don't even know where to start! But you'd be better off without knowing, no? :P**

**Anyway, I don't want to waste your time… I can go on and on you know, but it ain't worth it. :P Just enjoy the story and forgive mistakes and OOCness if any coz I have a tight schedule. I can't be re-reading this, otherwise I may end up not uploading at all. Me and my want for perfection will have to be suppressed. *shot***

**Be proud of me that I at least managed to type and upload this! LOL, jk… XP**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Never ever will own it. Believe it! ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

"I hate libraries!" someone shrieked as she was being pulled into the 'haunted' place. To tell the truth, she never did detest the shrine of books, it was just that she hated the place as it brought back bad memories. Memories of being bullied and teased, and being branded a nerd…

Dawn Berlitz actually loved the library. It was a place where she could feel safe in her own little world with her books. No, she wasn't the typical nerd, but she loved books. Books make better friends than fake bitches, as she always says.

"Come on Dawnie! We really **need** to finish this project!" a brunette whined as she tugged at her friend's arm.

"You mean **you** need to finish it," Dawn snarled back.

"Submission's tomorrow and I haven't even started my first draft! I'm so doomed!" The brunette, May, stated wailing hysterically.

The blunette could take it no more and cupped her ears. "Alright, fine! We'll go to the blasted library!" May's downcast eyes immediately became gleeful as she skipped into the place. Dawn sighed. She knew how this was going to end…

**~oOo~**

7:00 pm and still no May. Dawn huffed angrily. She had been sitting in the damned place for 3 hours since May "excused" herself. Meaning, she conveniently had dumped the work onto the poor blunette, who was too kind to say no.

Right. She hadn't even been given the chance to open her mouth.

Anyway, important thing, now **she** had to do May's drafts. Excellent.

"There's no fricking way I'm gonna do this," she muttered to herself, slamming the book shut.

"Do you mind? People are trying to read here, dork," someone behind her drawled.

She froze as she heard that, knowing very well whose voice that was. She turned around slowly to see a purple haired guy glaring at her.

"Sorry, _oh mighty sir_, I didn't know jerks could read!" Dawn retorted angrily, her eyes blazing.

Lie. This guy was a genius and she knew it.

Hell, everyone did.

The guy smirked at her 'pathetic' comeback, his onyx eyes glinting for a second. Dawn half-expected to get a nasty comment from him, but he didn't say anything and went back to reading.

Wait, Paul Shinji didn't say anything? The world must be coming to an end…

Dawn shrugged and went back to her book. She scowled at it before rummaging through her bag for her planner.

"Shit, I forgot my History assignment! Dammit!" she cursed silently, before perking up again. "No need to worry~! I can do it now!" She quickly went to search for a book.

She came back to her table after a while and sat down with a sigh. It seemed like everyone remembered the assignment and had completely wiped the shelves clean. She never did find the particular book she wanted.

"Oh never mind, a change would be good anyway," she thought to herself as she opened the thick book.

**~oOo~**

9:00 pm and still no sign of May. Plus, this book was making Dawn dizzy.

'_Why the hell do these idiots write such books anyway?'_

She slammed her head onto the table, groaning. Luckily for her, there weren't many people in the place tonight, and the old librarian wasn't paying attention. She was still snoring away like always.

"Get up Berlitz. You gonna stay the night here or something?" Dawn flinched as she lifted her head slowly towards the prune who was still there.

"What's it to you?" she snapped and turned away before the boy could even reply.

After some time, she got up and browsed the history section. She came back with a book and sat down again before pulling out a notepad and pencil from her bag. Something fell out from it. As she bent down to pick it up, she saw that it was a note.

_Look for 'Arceus' Regime' in the last shelf of the history section_

Frowning at the familiar writing, she got up and did as the note said. She found the book and out fell another note, with a sunflower with it. Puzzled, she went over to look for the next book.

'_The Battle for LaRousse' in the third row is an excellent read, is it not?_

"…no," Dawn grumbled, though she looked amused as she read the chit. In the book was another note with a daisy.

_I guess you're having fun then? Go look for 'The History of Iron Island'. It's there in the shelf right beside the fourth one here._

A bemused Dawn found the said book once again, this time with yet another note with a white rose.

"The hell…?" Dawn muttered as she walked, trying to understand the note. But unluckily for her she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into a table hard.

The table of a certain grape head.

"Ow…" Dawn groaned as she sat up on the floor, rubbing her foot which was stinging with pain since she had stubbed her toe on the table leg. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. Screaming in the library? No thanks. She didn't need any more trouble.

"You okay?" If she hadn't seen it, she wouldn't have believed that those words came from the black eyed boy, now crouching down next to her. She just nodded weakly and then her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Paul offered his hand to get her up. She stared at it for a while before he got irritated and pulled her up himself. The sudden tug made Dawn go off balance as she almost tumbled into his chest. She took a hasty step back as she blushed a fuchsia pink.

"Here," he said gruffly and thrust her stuff back in her hands. Her head was still bowed down in embarrassment as she twirled the white rose in her fingers. But what she saw was that now she had a forget-me-not in her hands. Her head shot up as she looked at the purple headed boy's retreating back, everything clicking into place. Even though her face was pale with shock, a tiny smile made its way as she jogged up to the boy in the cold evening air.

"Hey! Shinji! Wait up!"

Said boy turned to find a panting blunette just some distance away. He waited patiently as she reached him, huffing and puffing. Surely he wasn't that fast…

"You-forgot-this," she panted, thrusting something into his hands and before he could realize what was happening, she had stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek, before hurrying away with her bag. Paul just stared at the running girl, his eyes wide with shock and his fingers on that burning spot. It took him a few seconds to shake himself off this trance and see what she had given him. He smirked as he read her answer scrawled behind the last note. He looked at the tulip in his hands as he genuinely smiled.

_Figured me out yet?_

_You bet! XD_

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T ask where the flowers came from… trust me, even I'm wondering, but a fuzzy brain at 2:30 am isn't being helpful. : And yeah if you're wondering, May's work and stuff got ditched :P Library open 'til a bit late coz it's a boarding school's library, a different building in the campus, so that's why they were there in the cold air.**

**Anyway, I wanted to end it with those lines, so yeah, I may have to do an epilogue or prequel/sequel, depending on what you want and what you want to know happened previously/later, since I know this must be having more things unanswered. I don't think too deeply when my fingers get to work like they are right now! XD So ask me and I'll answer. Otherwise I'll mark it as complete in a week if no one needs any explanation, mmkay?**

**Please review! I'm sorry if it ain't very good, I'm not very satisfied with this myself, but after suppressing the urge to write for 3 months, I finally could take it no more, and I've written this in the middle of my work. ^^; I just HAD to… :3 Still, I don't think it's very bad- *shot***

**I mayn't be on very much, but I'll reply to the reviews and PMs (DEFINITELY! You guys don't know how much I missed talking to you :D Seeing my Gmail made me happy, but sad coz I couldn't reply, call this a self-imposed exile if you wish :P) I'm going through really difficult times, so would really appreciate feedback~! And inspiration! :D Reviews might make my life a bit lighter atm. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ditch my other stories please! I promise I'll be back to them after I've sorted stuff out here. ^_^ If you follow them, maybe you could gimme some inspiration to bring me back on track (PWEASE), and if you haven't… GO READ NOW AND DO THE SAME! XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love you guys lots! And now I have to get back to my work, or I won't make MY submissions on time—hmm, I'll probably have to be awake 'til 4 AM today *sigh* Byeeeee~! X3 See you the next time I'm online~ :)<strong>

…**I think I'll put this on YouTube too, just for the sake of uploading since I haven't for six months I think… what say? :P**


End file.
